<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>brought me you by CloudySkyWars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387436">brought me you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars'>CloudySkyWars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Obitine, also my first time writing obitine, i hope i did them justice, slight angst, this is at the end of their year on the run</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Satine share a quiet moment before they say goodbye<br/>_______________________________<br/>They stood like that for he didn’t know how long, wrapped in the other’s embrace. He was going to miss her. After a year of spending nearly every minute together, he couldn’t really imagine how he would function without her by his side. She would no longer be there to quip back and forth endlessly with him, she wouldn’t be there for him to care for. He felt her hair begin to dampen as his tears fell, and he would have felt embarrassed by it had his shirt not been getting damp by her own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>brought me you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lovely people! This was written in response to a prompt I got on tumblr. It's my first time writing Obitine and I really hope I did them justice. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan stood on the balcony of his room in the Sundari palace. He should be sleeping, really, but the luxurious bed felt too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>after a year of sleeping on blankets and rocks. The night air was cool, refreshing. It was so strange to be standing in the open after hiding for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock sounded at his door. Who would be visiting him at this time of night? He reached out with the Force and closed his eyes when he felt the presence just beyond his door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Come in,” he called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine entered soundlessly, the door closing behind her with a soft click. She joined him on the balcony, and he allowed himself to examine her properly. Her blond hair fell loose around her shoulders and down her back. She was in a night dress, shawl draped around her shoulders. Her arms hugged her torso, as if she was nervous. Obi-Wan reached out and held her cheek, turning her to face him. He couldn’t help but stare at the way the moon seemed to make her eyes glow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan-” she said, sounding as if she was going to say more. But she didn’t, seemingly unable to find the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Satine.” Gently, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest. After tonight, he would never be able to do this again. So, for now, he allowed himself to hold her as she deserved to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood like that for he didn’t know how long, wrapped in the other’s embrace. He was going to miss her. After a year of spending nearly every minute together, he couldn’t really imagine how he would function without her by his side. She would no longer be there to quip back and forth endlessly with him, she wouldn’t be there for him to care for. He felt her hair begin to dampen as his tears fell, and he would have felt embarrassed by it had his shirt not been getting damp by her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, when they had no tears left to cry, she pulled back, just a bit, resting her hands on his chest. Satine tilted her head up and looked at him, and he stared into her eyes in turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear, whatever for?” he replied as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned into his touch, skin smooth against his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The past year. You haven’t been to your home in so long- protecting me- and I can’t apologize enough for that. You shouldn’t have had to sacrifice so much of yourself for me.” He smiled softly at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This past year brought me you,” he said. Their faces were close now, breaths intermingling. “It was the best year of my life.” They leaned into each other at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Obi-Wan kissed her, he knew that this would be the last time he would ever get to. Her head tilted slightly, deepening the kiss just barely. And with it, he tried to communicate the words he could never bring himself to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he imagined enough, he could almost hear her saying it back. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving a comment. They really make my day! </p>
<p>Come find me on tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars">CloudySkyWars</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>